Story of a girl
by The Jolly Bounty
Summary: The story of Jason Todd vigilante, daughter and failed Robin
1. Chapter 1 The Blond Girl

**Hey guys… Yeah I got board and decided to watch old batman cartoons. This idea popped in and I figured why the hell not it's not like I have anything better to do like five major projects that are all summative or anything…**

**Nope I have six! :D**

**For some reason this story reminds me hugely of the song "Absolutely (Story of a girl)" (I had the sudden need to listen to it) hence the title maybe you can figure it out.**

**I do not own Batman**

Chapter one- The blond girl

He was staring at her

Well more like glaring…

You'd think in this day and age people would see past how you dress and give you a chance to prove you were a good person.

A smile pulled at her lips

It wasn't surprising anyway; she was a sixteen year old girl on a train to Gotham city in a leather jacket, baggy white t-shirt and ripped jeans.

If only her blond hair was bleached instead of natural she'd look like the perfect thug-to-be.

It didn't help that next to her on the train seat was an old and battered duffel bag which pretty much screamed "I just ran away from home". She was lucky the man took one look at it, her and decided he just didn't want to be involved.

Truth was she had not technically ran away from home after all she had no home anymore to run away from. With her mother having… gone

Her eyes became down cast like blue water of the ocean at low tide

She didn't want that stupid conversation about who would be taking her now!

She didn't want some relative who didn't give a fuck taking her in because they were told to!

It was like the people didn't even realize she was there when they talked about it.

The quickly hushed whispers circle around in her head.

"It's not surprising… I mean the woman was an addict…"

"I don't want her I have two other kids and I don't need that kind of project to deal with"

"Who's going to take her? I mean she's going to need a lot of work… With everything that's happened"

She wanted to stab the seat, after all she had only ever been someone's little pet project!

And why the hell did they think they were so special anyway? Fact was she was not going to live with any of them!

For her she only had two parents

Her mother who loved her more than anything…

Who loved her enough to hide how weak she was…

And that God damned old man

The guy who caught a ten year old who was playing vigilante

Then just decided to hell with this I'm going to make you a hero

Of cause there were more glares and disappointment involved then in her abridged version.

But with him there always was…

/

Tim Drake had done something very stupid.

He had told Alfred that he had nothing better to do then play video games. So of cause now he was helping the man clean the mansion. Bruce had obviously shut himself away in his study, Tim's theory being so that he didn't have to join in all the_ fun_.

Right now he was vacuuming Alfred's room and could barely contain his excitement. He was at least using the time to do something practical

Coming up with excuses to use next time he gets caught playing video games when Alfred needed help. This meant he wasn't really paying any attention to what he was doing so it was hardly surprising when the vacuum went head on into the Butler's bedside table knocking the bedside light over onto the ground and the alarm clock under the bed.

"Master Timothy?" Alfred called from outside

"It's alright I've got it!" he yelled back placing the lap back on the small oak table. It hadn't broken but the lamp shade was hanging slightly to the left.

He wondered silently if he could get away with saying it had been like that the whole time before shrugging and reaching under the bed for the alarm clock. Instead his hands closed around a small wooden carved box.

Tim blinked and started going though the pros and cons of opening the box

Con… it was an invasion on Alfred's privacy

Pro… He just really wanted to know what was in the box.

"Well that settles it" he flipped the latch up and looked inside it.

It was filled with photographs

Tim wasn't sure if that was disappointing or interesting as he flipped though them.

The first group were of a steadily growing up Bruce looking at the photographs he could actually pin point the moment Bruce stopped being a kid and became the man he was today.

The next group were all of Dick growing up chronicling his life.

The next was smaller and had Tim in them.

Having satisfied his curiosity Tim ordered the photographs again and put them away. It was then that he noticed the area at the top of the box where two more photographs were slightly hanging slightly out. Since he had come this far he manoeuvred the two thin rectangles out of the slot they sat in and took a look at them.

The first one was of Bruce who had a slight smile on his face… but he was looking down at something.

A scraggly blond girl of about ten years was excitedly saying something with hand gestures and everything. Tim turned the photo around hoping that something may be written on the back to explain who the girl was… nothing.

So he turned to the next photo…

This one was of the girl as well except she was hanging from a pair of rings in the Batcave doing some sort of gymnastics move. She was obviously concentrating and from how Bruce looked in the picture he was scrutinizing every move she made.

He turned the photo around again finding no information his mind began to wonder trying to figure out who this girl was.

She had obviously known who Bruce was since both of the images had been take in the cave and she had been doing gymnastics in one… So had she been training for something?

Was it possible she… was going to be Robin?

"Master Timothy what are you…" the white haired man stopped when he saw Tim sitting on his bed looking at the photos

"Alfred who's this girl?" the ink haired boy asked as he passed the photo to Alfred, the old man sighed

"That would be… Jason Todd…" He wasn't interlay surprised with the questions that followed

"How did she know Bruce?"

"Did she really know who Batman was?"

"Isn't Jason a boy's name?"

"Where was her family?"

"Did she become Robin?"

"Why haven't I heard about her?"

"What happened to her?"

Alfred sat down next to the boy deciding that if he was going to talk about the girl in the photographs he should start at the beginning.

**Okay a few things I know people will ask about**

**Yes Jason is a boy's name but the female equivalent is like Jaysen… Yeah I kinda figured it didn't matter**

**Jason will be a mix of Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown why? Because they already combined Tim Drake and Jason Todd to make Tim so I didn't think it would work to just put up Jason without changing a few things.**

**Yes that means Jason will have some of Stephanie's past**

**Jason is 16 months older then Tim (before anyone asks) so yeah Tim's about 14 and a half**

**This is set after the mystery of Batwoman (that means before the flash back in Return of the Joker)**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Spoiler

**So here's the first part of Jason's back story… Enjoy!**

**I decided not to write it from Alfred's point of view because basically nothing would happen in it and I doubt Tim's getting this version anyway, it's probably a bit more abridged.**

**I don't own Batman**

Chapter two- The Spoiler

Batman was on a patrol by himself. Ever since Robin had left Batgirl constantly asked if he needed someone out there with him.

While he appreciated her thoughts he didn't need it.

He would be fine without Dick.

It was then that he saw it a small purple flag being waved from an alley two buildings over. Carefully moving towards it he found no one there but the building had been robbed.

All of the security staff where out cold who ever had done this had known what they were doing.

He turned knowing someone had entered the building. A figure stood in front of him hands up in the air. They were clad in purple clothes that hid any distinguishing feature, a hood over their head and a black full face mask beneath it.

"Settle down" he could tell it was a girl's voice from her size he would say she was at the most ten years old.

"Who are you?" the dark knight asked suspiciously. The girl lowered her arms and took on a much more cocky demeanour

"You can call me Spoiler" he glared "Look I can help you" the bat themed hero walked past her ignoring her to explore the rest of the crime scene. "You're going to ignore me?" the preteen cried out stamping her foot like a child.

Ignored again

"Fine then…" She hissed enraged and left the crime scene. Batman heard her kick a rubbish bin as she went along the street.

He didn't have time to deal with preteen children trying to play hero.

….

Two weeks had passed with this odd string of robberies Batman had been using the police's resources he found all of the evidence pointing to the Cluemaster.

The clues though hadn't seemed to have been left by the man himself… Which was odd since every other time the man had gone on a crime spree he always left clues, it was apparently a compulsive habit for the man.

So the question was who had been leaving them clues then? His mind strayed to the girl he had seen that day at the crime scene had she been telling the truth did she have some connection to the Cluemaster?

One that would allow her to gain that information?

As he was lost in thought Alfred came down to the cave

"Mast Bruce" the man turned "it seems another robbery has accrued" Batman nodded pulling his cowl back over his head and made his way to the Batmobile.

The latest robbery was at a two story Tiffany's shop, it was obvious that the Cluemaster was getting more and more arrogant. Batman knew he would slip up soon…

Or did the appearance of this 'Spoiler' mean he already had?

As Batman moved towards the crime scene over the roofs of down town Gotham he saw someone heading in his direction. As the figure came closer he realized it was the Spoiler. However she was panting and covered in cuts and bruises. Her costume was torn in several places.

"I… know… the nex…. The next target" she got out looking up at batman, "if… you're… interested?" the comment was laced with animosity like the girl was expecting to get the cold shoulder again. Instead Batman pulled out the medical pack he carried with him at all times and got to work on her wounds making sure she hadn't damaged herself to much.

The girl pulled away the moment he tired to clean a nasty looking cut on her arm

"Why are you so interested in helping _now_?" she hissed, the Dark Knight didn't speak just pulled her arm back towards him and began cleaning the wound.

Having cleaned several of the girls wounds he finally spoke

"How did you get these?" he could tell the girl was grinning behind her mask

"I told you I know the next target if you're interested?... Of cause you have to take me along" batman shook his head "what? Why?"

"How old are you?" He asked plainly "you look about ten"

"What does that matter?" The girl glared at him

"Someone your age should be going to school not trying to stop a robber" the spoiler snorted

"Yeah well I'm not one of those people you're talking about" she walked to the edge of the roof "tell you what as a thank you for taking care of my cuts… I'll meet you here in two days and tell you everything I know." The girl was gone before he could answer. He looked down at the cotton he had been using to clean the girl's wound before he put it in an evidence bag and if that didn't help he dusted the roof and got her prints too.

The computer in the Bat cave had come up with one match.

Jason Todd

That night Batman had gone down to crime alley to find the girl he was distracted by a cry for help and when he returned he found he didn't have to look for the girl.

She was right there trying to steal his tires.

"Err… This is totally not what it looks like" the small blond haired girl said her hands out in front of her body waving about franticly.

"Jason Todd?" He knew it was her and she knew that as well. Her attitude changed drastically

"What do you want then?" she glared

"Why do you want to put the Cluemaster in prison?"

"Why do you?" the girl countered.

"Jason!" a woman called out into the night, the thin girl spun around seeing a shaking woman coming towards her.

From the way the woman looked Batman could tell she was coming off something and needed another fix.

"Mum…" Jason was at the woman's side in a second "Mum it's okay I'm right here" the woman cupped the girl's face in her hands.

"Little Jay I don't want you out here" the woman pulled a shaky hand though the girl's knotted and dirty blond hair. "I don't want your father finding you" the girl nodded turning back to Batman as she helped her mother back to their tiny undoubtedly illegally dilapidated apartment.

….

The next night Spoiler appeared on the roof she had specified and so did Batman. Before the girl could speak the Dark Knight did.

"You're Jason Todd daughter of Catherine Todd who is married to Author Brown the Cluemaster. You're doing this to put him back in prison so that he won't come after her for taking you away from him" it was a statement because he knew he was correct.

Unfortunately Jason didn't like being analysed like that.

"Your point?" she growled "Look the next target is that bank over there" she pointed "at midnight tomorrow night" and the girl was gone. Batman didn't doubt he would be seeing her tomorrow.

As Batman entered the back to find the Cluemaster and his gang of thieves plundering the bank he found Spoiler nowhere to be seen. Beating his way through the goons was easy till he realized there were too many of them for him to handle alone. That was when the small girl made her move taking out a guy who had been about to try and take Batman out from the back.

The two masked heroes shared a look before Batman nodded; he could tell Spoiler was grinning under her mask as she incapacitated more and more goons and Batman went after the Cluemaster

"How did you figure out where we'd be?" the man yelled as he ran away from the bat putting everything he could between the two of them. Suddenly the Cluemaster fell.

"It's pretty damn easy when you've seen the plans" Spoiler stood above the man who made a grab for her. She dodged out of the way as Batman knocked the man out.

Spoiler did her disappearing act then

….

A few weeks later Jason was sitting up on the roof of the apartment complex she lived in looking up at the smog filled sky.

"Cluemaster's in prison" she turned to see Batman had appeared behind her.

"Yeah… guess I've got no reason to be running around helping huh?" the look on her face was almost sad.

"Well I do have an idea…" Her eyes widened quizzically at Batman's remark

/now/

Jason looked around the building, it was an old office complex and it was falling apart so badly that no one would bother her here. She pulled up some loose floor boards and placed her duffel bag under them.

Unzipping it she pulled out a handbag which carried something every important within it. She straightened up her boots replaced the floor boards and headed out to check out how much Gotham had changed.

**Her training for becoming Robin and what happened will be next chapter. I'm not planning on making this story all that long though. If anything I'll probably just make a longer squeal –shrugs-**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Failed Robin

**So here is the second part of Jason's back story!**

**I don't own Batman**

Chapter 3- The Failed Robin

Sweat dripped down from her forehead as she attempted to do the move again.

This had been her seventh attempt and her body was feeling it. She didn't turn to check Bruce's face, to find out if she was doing it right.

Because she knew she wasn't.

Jason was no acrobat she knew that.

Bruce didn't seem to.

Jason knew that no matter what her strengths were in offence… In fighting her opponent not dodging them like some annoying little pixie, staying just out of their range.

Bruce apparently took that moment to check if she was concentrating and tapped the rings not too much but enough that with her mind on other things Jason was momentarily surprised and lost her concentration. So she fell…

On her ass

"You should have been concentrating" still sitting she turned to look up at the man. His mouth staying in a firm line the defiant look that seemed to be constant in the girl's eyes was beginning to get on his nerves, he didn't need a partner who would question everything he said to them. "What if you had been hanging above acid with the enemy trying to make you fall…? You would be dead Jason!" she gritted her teeth, she knew she wasn't good enough why did he have to rub salt into her wounds?

"Yeah well… I wasn't!" she stood up and stamped off to the shower room. "I need to go home anyway… I have school tomorrow…" she muttered the last part. In truth the reason she was able to go to school, that her and her mother have a safe place to live and that her mother was getting the help she needed was because of Bruce.

"We're not done here!" Bruce called after her she didn't even turn instead slammed the locker room door as loudly as possible.

Still furious she threw her clothes onto the ground and turned the shower on spraying water out onto the white tile floor.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was mad she owed everything to the old man and she did honestly respect and tried to listen to him…

She wanted more than anything for him to tell her she's doing a good job…

Letting the water hit her face as she stared up at the roof with solemn eyes

"I want to go back to that excitement when you first asked me… to be your partner" she sighed remembering the first time she had entered the Batcave.

"_Wow!" the girl in rags did a complete spin her eyes darting around trying to see everything all at the same time. She suddenly took off sprinting down the stairs she stood on as fast as possible._

"_Jason…" Bruce called after her; he had only just revealed his secret identity to the girl. When he finally reached her the girl was doing another spin around noticing him she ran up to him blue eyes bright with excitement._

"_I mean… Oh my god! This isn't a dream right? You were completely serious! I'm going to be Robin! This is so awesome!" Bruce smiled down at the girl as she excitedly jumped up and down with exaggeratedly moved her hands about before she sprinted off in another direction to check out his trophies. _

She finished her shower and turned off the water. But instead of drying off and changing she leant against the wall trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

It had been what? Four months since she had started training to become Robin and she thought for someone who had had no real training to start with she was fucking amazing!

"_But you are no Dick Grayson_" she slammed her fist into the right wall of the small cubical. She hated that voice, that little voice that always told her that no matter what she was never going to be as good as the original Robin.

It didn't help that she seemed to be learning all the moves he had pulled instead of focusing on _her_ strengths.

The things _she_ could do better than _him_.

She shivered holding her arms over her naked frame she walked out to find her clothes and a towel.

While towelling herself off she found herself looking at her reflection in the large mirror. Even with four months of living in a secure house, with food, heat and running water she found that looking back at her was the same brat she had been before.

Maybe because no matter how much you clean a shirt there are always persistent stains that will never go away. Pulling on her clothes she didn't even look at Bruce as she left the cave and took the lift Alfred offered.

Her mother was home smiling as she always seemed to now.

"How was training little Jay?" the girl put on a smile

"Great Mum I learnt even more moves!" she began to punch and kick the air "soon I'll have the bad guys running away as soon as they _think_ they see me" her mother patted her hair before returning to the kitchen.

Jason had chosen to tell her mother about her choice because she told the woman everything and likewise her mother told her everything. While Catherine Todd had not been happy with the idea of her child running head long into danger she also knew that now the idea was in her head she would be anyway.

She was just grateful Bruce Wayne had taken the girl under his wing so she could tell herself nothing bad would happen. Mr Wayne had also fast tracked her and Jason though some Wayne foundation program which was why they now lived in a safer neighbourhood and Jason was able to go to school.

….

Jason grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror of the locker room.

Ten months!

Yes ten months and it had finally happened!

She was going out on patrol! Her first patrol!

And in her new costume!

It was a lot like the old Robin costume well basically the same and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. But there were changes, while it had stayed the same colour scheme but the boots were longer and the gloves weren't loose at the top and the cape was shorter too, probably because it would only get in her way. She grinned as she pulled her yellow hair up in a pony tail. She then put the red headband Batgirl had added to the outfit in her hair and struck a pose and grinned.

She then snuck out and hid behind the computer monitor

"Okay let's go! If you can't suit up quickly at home base, I'm concerned how you would handle it in the field" Bruce stood in his costume, a mischievous grin appeared on Jason's face

"Perhaps she's primping as I recall Master Richard spent nearly half an hour admiring his reflection the first time he donned his cape" She heard Bruce stifle a laugh at the memory.

"Jason get on out here or I'm going on petrol without you!" She took that moment to leap over the monitor and land right between the two adults. Alfred was so surprised he dropped the tea he was carrying; Bruce just smiled slightly at her antics

"Got'cha" She said climbing down from the monitor

"You would have if I hadn't seen you slip behind the computer banks three minutes ago" her partner was still smiling, she pointed at him

"Nah I got you!"

"How does it feel?" he changed the subject, she began to leap about again

"This is amazing! I'm Robin!"

Now she was in the Batmobile bouncing up and down on her seat. The car suddenly stopped, she would have gone straight though the windshield if she hadn't been wearing her seatbelt.

"Batman?" She looked up at him seeing that his expression had become serious.

"Robin, stay in the car!" He ordered as he quickly pulled his seatbelt off and opened the black car door.

"Hang on you're leaving me here?" She stared at him this was her first patrol and all she was going to do was wait in the car? She had been waiting for this day for ten months and she had to wait in the fucking car? Hell no!

Batman had already hook shot to a building. Jason undid her seatbelt and excited the car. When she entered the small alley she used the fire escape to get up onto the roof so that the Dark knight wouldn't realize she was following him until too late.

She was just in time to see him use his hook shot to leap into a building below and so she followed entering in on a fight. Batman saw her and dodged a kick from the left and countered

"I told you to stay in the car" he growled, trying not to appear intimidated Jason shrugged punching another guy. When the men were down Batman turned to her.

"I will do anything else you order me to do just please… Please! Let me stay!" she begged, his face softened and he nodded "so… why didn't you want me to come with you?"

"…I…" Batman didn't finish that instead he changed the topic "the target is Felipe Garzonasa" she nodded her face became thoughtful for a second

"Wait that guy who raped that chick and she offed herself?" Batman nodded… Jason looked visibly disgusted "let's get this bustard!"

True to her word Jason did as Batman ordered as they combed the building for Felipe. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Batman… what are we going to do when we find him?" Jason asked looking up at her mentor.

"We're going to tie him up and leave him for the police" there was an edge in the man's voice

"Really? Like hell they're gonna do anything!" Jason scoffed "we should at least _rough_ him up a little" she wasn't joking.

This had been why Bruce had originally wanted to leave Jason in the car. Jason was violent by nature and having looked into her back ground he had found a similar incident had happened to someone the girl had seen as a sister.

"Robin you will do as I say" he growled threateningly at the girl, she glared defiantly back at him

"So just because he has some power we're going to give him a slap on the hand and let him go?" She spat "I can't believe it!" they heard a sound someone was making a break for it down the hall. Their conversation ended prematurely as they ran to the room.

It was filled with more hired goons and the door that lead to the stairs was open. Both crime fighters came to the same conclusion Garzonasa had fled upwards.

Jason being more agile was able to navigate though the goons and over to the stair case.

"Robin!" Batman yelled seeing her, she just ignored him. Right now she was to mad to think straight, this guy… He was like the man who hurt Annie…

"_Annie where are you going?" the eight year old Jason asked. The brunette turned, she had been staying with the mother and daughter for three months now. She contributed money for their needs and watched the little girl she was starting to see as a sister whenever it was needed._

"_I'm going to work Jay" She smiled as the girl hugged her "I'll be home in a few hours you know that" Annabelle worked at a bar as a waitress, she took any shift she could get even the late ones like this._

_Even someone as young as Jason knew walking around in this part of town at night was a bad idea, she had reason to be concerned but at the same time this was Annie. Annie always knew what to do._

No he destroyed her…

"_Are you okay?" the blond head poked up from behind the couch. Annabelle visibly flinched._

"…_I'm fine…" she said vaguely, young Jason stared at her pawing at the couch "you should go to bed anyway" Jason would normally argue but with Annie in the state she had been since she had come back from work two days ago… at the time she had barely been able to register that Jason was there half the time._

_The small girl just nodded and went over to the designated sleeping area before curling up. Jason figured it was at the most an hour later when she heard Annie close the door. Jason blinked and realized it had been the door to outside. She followed the girl._

_That was when she saw Annie on the side of the road as the truck came past. The woman moved forward. Jason ran out to warn her about the truck as it came speeding past._

_The truck driver yelled out_

_Annie jumped_

_Jason was covered in blood splatter_

People like him… She was running full force up the stairs.

She quickly glanced at each of the doors as she passed them knowing that they hadn't been opened in hast as she turned and made her way up the next staircase.

There was only one more door left, the one to the roof. It was slightly open. She picked up speed further as she ran to the door. She shoved it open with enough force for it to slam into the gray stone wall.

"Garzonasa!" She shrieked, the man was caught by surprise he moved backwards in shock. He had been right by the edge of the roof. The shock made him lose his balance and fall.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion except Jason's mind that was going at the speed of light.

Unfortunately nothing she could think up was helpful. She was panicking… She didn't mean for him to fall!

It was only as he was about to hit the pavement that she remembered her hook shot. She hunched over by the edge of the roof and held back the sobs.

She only wanted him to get what was coming to him not die. She couldn't stop staring at his body sprawled out on the pavement.

It wasn't Batman who came through the door and found her but Batgirl. She ran over and hugged the girl. Holding her and rocking her slightly as Batman finally came up. He walked over to the two girls.

"What happened here?" He growled dangerously. Jason looked up at him and the way he stared back… It made her feel like he was accusing her… She… She couldn't handle that… Why couldn't he see that she had failed and needed comfort?

"He… fell" she said blandly

/now/

Jason was walking down one of the more major roads of the poorer part of Gotham; she wasn't too far from the red light district so it didn't surprise her when she saw a few women dressed in pretty much their underwear only standing on the side of the road.

"Help me!" She heard a woman scream "please someone help me!" the girl didn't think twice disappearing into a small side alley she ditched the clothes she was wearing revealing a red and dark gray costume beneath it. In the small bag she had with her she had shoved her cape and cowl in. Pulling them on and adjusting her black gloves she headed up to the roof to get an idea of what was going on.

Looking down on the next alley along… she was disgusted.

Three men had pulled some girl off the street, barely older then her and had ripped most of her clothing off and now had her pinned against the wall. Leaping down and doing a summersault Jason kicked one of the guys in the ass making him fall head first into another one of them.

"Who the fuck are you meant to be?" the man who had been pushed over slurred, so they were drunk as well as scum.

"You can just call me Red Robin" she said with a shrug

"Yeah fucking right" the other one yelled "we're not even getting the fucking boy wounder we get his bitch of a clone what's up with this fucking shit!" Jason stared at the man for a moment.

Less than twenty seconds later the three men were unconscious and Jason was calling nine-one-one.

"So…" she said to the girl after she hung up her phone, the girl just continued to stare.

Jason realized it was more like a glare

"I can't believe it! My luck I get some copy cat!" The girl hissed. Jason stared not comprehending what the girl was saying "and you're a girl!" Jason dissected the situation while the girl continued to rant.

"So you're telling me you just let yourself be almost raped in the hope that Batman or Robin would show up?" the girl stared at her

"Now you get it!" Jason shook her head

"You know dumb ass this isn't a game!" without another word the blond heroine pulled out her hook shot and headed back to her hide out.

**I don't really care if its cannon that Jason pushed the guy off or if it's still unknown here Jason didn't…**

**Oh and if you read this carefully you can actually see both the moments in the photographs (Alfred's a sneaky bustard with a camera) I wrote them in just for the hell of it.**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Stained Robin

**This is the last part of Jason's past (oh yes there's more)**

**I don't own Batman**

Chapter 4- The stained Robin

Jason couldn't believe what she had just heard

"…suspended?" She looked between Batman, who looked like no amount of begging, arguing or bribes would change his decision and Batgirl, who just looked sympathetic. "I've been Robin for one fucking mission!"

"Jason! I told you not to swear!" the girl was barely holding back the tears that were threatening to start falling…

"I'm going to fucking swear if I want! I can't… why? Why the hell am I fucking suspended?" she yelled.

"You didn't obey my orders" there was something steely about his tone

"And you think I pushed that guy" she muttered her eyes cold

"What did you say?" the Dark knight growled

"I said that you think I pushed that guy!" it had been this way for the past few days

"Jason I don't kn…"

"You fucking think so! I heard you and Alfred fucking talking about it Bruce! I know you think I did it!" the man was silent in truth when they had returned and Barbra had taken Jason to the locker room to get out of her costume and calm down. He had had a word with Alfred… When he had thought Jason hadn't been listening

He had confided in the old man his fears that Jason had in fact pushed the man, that maybe she was too angry… to _violent_ to be Robin.

Jason was shaking and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore

No matter how much she had respected him and wanted his attention and praises

For the first time in a long time she had felt like she had a father someone she could talk to and go to…

But now she realized the truth

As much as she loved Bruce that way he only ever saw her as a replacement…

"Bruce…" she sobbed calming herself enough to get the words out "when are you going to realize I'm not Dick?" with that she ran out of the Batcave and to her push bike.

Tears still streaming down her face as she walked into the door of her home.

"Ja… Jason!" Her mother called out seeing her daughter. Jason had just played happy for her mother the last few days but now she couldn't… She sprinted to her bedroom locking the door behind her and landing on her bed.

She cried into her pillow. She was aware that her mother was knocking on her door and when she asked if she was alright. She couldn't even be bothered to make a sound.

How could she prove herself?

It was the question that kept going around in her head. After all there was no way she could go back in time and save that guy but she wanted Bruce to at least give her the benefit of a doubt.

Didn't making her his partner mean he trusted her? Or had he just been desperate?

She gritted her teeth

She needed to do something drastic... she needed to prove herself to Bruce. Her tears became less frequent; the sobs seemed to slowly stop all together. She turned her head slightly to look to her side.

There by her desk chair sat her back pack. It contained her Robin costume. She continued to stare at it for five or ten minutes before finally making her decision.

She got up

Put it on

Checked to see what her mother was doing leaving the door slightly open

And left the house.

….

Catherine had no idea what was wrong with her child.

But she knew something was.

She had been worried when Jason had told her she had decided to become Robin, suddenly why they had the chance to move into a Wayne foundation home and why they were being given some allowance made complete sense.

She had been glade for the help and even when Jason came home not even hungry just wanting to go to sleep or late at night. She always seemed happy.

She had even been doing alright in school maybe not getting the best grades but better and not causing her teacher's too much trouble.

Since Jason had started training Catherine Todd had never seen her return crying and then finding her door locked…

The idea of calling Bruce Wayne was frightening after all she didn't want to annoy the man who had given her and her daughter a chance but… her daughter wouldn't speak to her.

Jason told her everything.

She heard the phone dial and nervously bounced up and down on her heels as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Wayne residence Alfred Pennyworth speaking" she knew that name… ah it was the butler Jason had mentioned him a few times.

"Ummm… Hello…. I'm Catherine Todd…" she wasn't sure what to say now "I was… I was wondering if I could speak to Mr Wayne…"

"He is busy at the…"

"Please! It's Jason!" She begged interrupting the man

"…Why would you call us about that?" Catherine was silenced by his tone it wasn't that he sounded cold… he sounded confused… Had Jason not told them that she had chosen to tell her mother everything?

"I know what my daughter has been doing Mr Pennyworth and I want to know why she came home crying today and locked herself in her room!" the man was silent.

"Is she… still crying?" the man asked. Catherine looked up at the clock it had been ten minutes she decided she might as well find out if Jason was still crying.

"I will be back in a moment Mr Pennyworth" she said curtly before leaving the phone off the hook and going up the small hallway to check on her daughter.

The white door was now unlocked she knew that because it was slightly ajar.

"Jason?" She blinked and looked around. She saw the clothes Jason had been wearing that day thrown on the floor, her backpack opened as well as the window letting cool night air in.

Jason had to have jumped out the window after all the kitchen, where the phone was located was right in front of the door, she had been looking at it the whole time!

Catherine pulled her head as far out the window she safely could and called out for Jason. But she couldn't see her nor did she get a reply.

She ran back to the phone.

"Mr Pennyworth?" she was slightly out of breath and starting to panic.

"Yes Ms Todd?"

"Jason's not here! I think she must have gone out the window… I'm worried with how she was acting before…"

"I understand Ms Todd I will tell Master Wayne" she knew he was about to hang up

"Mr Pennyworth _please_ tell me why Jason was like that! I'd only ever seen her like that when Annie died!" it was true Catherine remembered having to leave work early because the young woman had died… She remembered seeing Jason sitting with one of the officers crying on her lap as the woman cleaned away the blood that had splattered on the girl.

"I'm sorry Ms Todd right now I can't…" he hung up then and Catherine realized all she could do was wait by the phone and hoped someone called her or Jason walked back in that door.

….

Jason leaped from roof top to roof top looking for something to do

Maybe she hadn't completely thought this though after all…

But she couldn't go back… not now…

She had to do something… something to prove she was worthy to be Robin because the more she thought about it…

The more she realized she didn't even think she was worthy of it… After all she had let that guy fall.

Trying to distract herself she looked around and tried to decide what to do next. She had found herself down by the docks. Probably a good place to look for crime this was where pretty much every deal went down… or at least the major ones anyway.

She spotted a group of suspicious looking men walking into warehouse three.

By suspicious she meant weird because they were waring clown masks. So she decided to follow them.

Entering the warehouse from the back she moved though the shadows carefully trying to find a good hiding spot while she was doing this she found herself bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry…" the person turned around her eyes opened wide in shock. Jason's mind went into panic mood again except it was more along the lines of

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit fucking shit I am so very screwed!

In front of her stood the red and black costumed harlequin herself Harley Quinn.

"Robin!" the woman shrieked making a grab for the girl. Jason dodged just in time… to run into the very large goon in a clown mask who had come up behind her. She looked around for an exit when Harley made another grab for her this time succeeding.

"Look puddin' I caught a lil'baby bird!" She said with much glee as she hugged Jason "can we keep her?" this was the first time Jason saw the figure in the purple suit in real life, she had seen him a few times when Batman had told her to study the criminals she was most likely to come up against.

The Joker was much more terrifying in person.

"Now Harley Robin is a boy…. Unless" he lent down grinning even wider then before "unless we really do have a little baby bird just fresh from the nest with us… So kiddo you new to the business?" Jason had no idea what to do there was no escape route she could think up and she didn't trust her tongue not to stutter if she said something.

So instead she spat in his face…. Probably not a good move as she soon found herself facing a very angry clown with a crow bar while tied up.

"Now, now little baby bird you need to learn some respect" he hit her across the face with the crow bar. It knocked her over; he then began to repeatable hit her over and over again. He stopped when Jason finally cried out. He picked her up by her costume as she groaned slightly. His grin disappeared slightly.

"You have something to say baby bird?" she glared at him opening her mouth

"Fu… fuck you clown" the grin disappeared completely for a moment as he seemed to pounder her words before he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

"Now that was rude the first kid at least had some manners" he stood over her looking at the crow bar "I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so that you can better follow in his footsteps" he paused and his grin retuned "Nah… I'm just going to keep beating you with this crow bar!" and he did for several minutes until he stuck a particularly brutal blow.

"Wow that looked like it really hurt" Harley observed from the side lines. The Joker nodded before hitting the preteen again.

"Hang on that looked like it hurt a lot more… So let's try and clear this up okay pumpkin" he was investigating the angle of the crow bar as he held it "what hurts more… A" the clown hit her from the left.

"Or B" he hit her form the right

"Forehand" left

"Or backhand" right

Jason tried to make a sound but found she couldn't instead she coughed.

She realized how stupid of a mistake she had made and now… and now she was going to die for it… She wouldn't allow herself to cry but she pleaded… begged anything that would listen for someone, anyone to save her.

She got her wish though some windows she couldn't tell which ones two people came crashing into the ware house.

….

When Alfred came down to the Batcave having received a phone call from Catherine Todd who was panicking because Jason had come home crying and had disappeared though her window. He had himself become worried.

He knew Jason well enough to know that he had to go look for her.

He left Alfred to handle the computer and called Barbra to help him find the girl. He was lucky that Jason had yet to realize he had put tracers in her costume in case she had been kidnapped or something so it wasn't too difficult to locate her. She was down by the docks.

The problem was that every few moments one of the tracers would go offline so ether Jason had realized they were there and was getting rid of them or… He glanced over at Batgirl she nodded and picked up speed heading to ware house three.

What they saw when they peered thought the window… the Dark knight had to stop himself from crashing in and throttling the Joker. Instead he and Batgirl crashed through the windows together and took out the goons with hast.

"Why did'ya have'ta crash the party?" Harley asked as Batgirl landed a punch right in her face.

Batman went straight for the Joker.

"Now Bats why didn't you tell me you had another kid… You know I feel kinda bad not being invited to the birthday parties…" Batman punched him in the jaw. The Joker fell to the ground and Batman kicked him. The Joker stood up rubbing the blood from his mouth "Batsy why are you being so mean… Uncle Joker was just getting to know your darling new baby bird" the Dark knight repeatable punched him he vaguely felt Batgirl try and pull him away from the Joker it wasn't until he felt someone pull on his cape he turned. The tug was light but he could feel it.

He looked down at the one who had done it. Jason was looking up at him one of her eyes was swollen close the other was anxious, fearful and sorry. She was still tugging at his cape with one hand while the other one was over her ribs. From how she looked he wouldn't be surprised if more than one was broken. But he got the message, he dropped the now unconscious Joker and picked her up carefully instead. He left Batgirl to handle the clean up as he took Jason somewhere to change her clothes before rushing her to the nearest hospital.

Catherine Todd had barely left her daughter's side since she had got the call about her being in critical condition.

Two weeks had now passed and Jason would be fine she was awake and thankfully there hadn't been any real damage to her brain. Though she had many broken bones.

The cover story was that Jason had been down at the docks to visit some friends she had met while she had been living near Crime alley; the Joker had found her and thought it would be fun to beat the girl half to death.

When Batman entered the hospital room as Bruce Wayne of cause Jason and her mother had been talking. Jason's face changed the moment she saw him, she looked… ashamed her eyes lowered. Catherine understood the two needed to talk alone but she threw Bruce a dirty look as she walked out, that didn't help his own guilt. He came and sat by the girl's side but didn't speak.

"Bruce I'm sorry" he was surprised by the quiet voice "I was so mad… I almost got myself killed" the man didn't know what to say. It was his fault anyway he should have seen this coming while he was training her. He should have stopped this from happening.

"Jason…" she stopped him

"Bruce can I have my costume back? The one that I was waring then… I'd like to keep it" he nodded they were silent "I'm quitting though…" he just allowed her to talk "I mean this is just going to happen again… Also I think Mum's right… She wants to move out of Gotham… She thinks this city is poisoning us like it poisoned… Dad…" she didn't sound like she liked using the term for him

Come to think of it he had never heard her call Arthur Brown her father.

"So we're going to Metropolis… Mum's got a job lined up already" she gave him an odd look truth of the matter she had already told Barbra about the plan and the red head had told Bruce who had pulled a few strings to make sure the two had a chance at a good life in a town he could still keep an eye on Jason from.

He had come to think of her as a daughter after all.

"I understand Jason" he said trying to smile, he stood up and moved to the door quietly

"Bruce…" he turned slightly the girl looked him straight in the eye this time "I didn't push Garzonasa" he didn't speak instead he walked out of the room.

When Jason had finally been allowed to be moved to Metropolis General where she could finish off the rest of her time and her mother would no longer have to make constant trips back to Gotham having started her new job a few months before. Barbra came to see her off with a small package and a good bye hug.

Jason didn't need to open the package to know what was in it.

Batman was looking at the case inside was a costume. It wasn't a copy of the costume Jason Todd had wore in her short time as Robin but one he thought would have fitted her more. The green had been replaced by black so that the costume was only black and red with a little bit of yellow.

He turned away from it making the decision to never take on another Robin again.

/now/

Jason had returned to her new 'home base' and had now changed back to her every day clothes. She was looking out at the city… The city her mother thought had poisoned every member of her family.

Maybe she had been right… Maybe now that Jason was back this place would slowly eat away and kill her.

She sighed… maybe that didn't matter anymore

After all she was the stained Robin

The Red Robin

**Well… Yeah that's Jason's back story**

**And why yes that does mean that the costume Tim Drake wares was designed for a girl. It always bothered me that Bruce had a random Robin suit in a kid's size hanging in the Batcave. I just thought it was really odd…**

**Yes I did take a lot of the crow bar scene from the Under The Hood movie (I don't have death in the family on hand) I quoted it earlier too when Jason first puts on the Robin suit.**

**No this isn't the end we still have a few events to go!**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Red Robin

**Now this whole chapter is set in the present (except any flash backs)**

**I do not own Batman**

Chapter 5- The Red Robin

Two days had passed since she had come to Gotham and she was running low on money.

Admittedly she had a card she could use to get into her bank account

But it was also possible that someone would use that to find her

She sighed getting hungry. She wasn't used to being hungry anymore… Even if her Mother's job hadn't paid billions it was enough for the two of them to live comfortably.

Jason looked out her window as she often found herself doing over the last two days. Was it odd that she felt so much more at home in the smoggy, oppressive Gotham then in the bright and bustling Metropolis?

When every kid in her class talked about the latest thing Superman did she was more interested in what had been going on in Gotham with the Dark Knight.

She had never stopped training herself at first it had just been to get over her injuries but no matter what she did she could never get away from it so she had stopped trying.

She had actually started training herself in gymnastics too, taking the classes offered after school. Since she was already ahead of most 'beginners' she quickly found herself on the gymnastics team, her only club.

She also found herself quickly off it for not taking it seriously, meaning they kept punishing her by saying she could no longer go to club for insert period of time. It happened so often she barely went and when she was allowed to go, she generally skipped anyway.

After doing some soul searching she just gave up fighting and came up with a new alias to act under at night. She generally handled the smaller crimes, the ones the super family didn't seem to have time for in the lower part of Metropolis, the place rivalled Gotham's crime alley for number one never go if you want to walk out of there with your wallet… or at all.

As the stories of a different hero hanging around taking out anyone who tried to do wrong spread she found herself with a visit from Superman himself.

"_Jason Todd?" He asked the costumed girl looked up at him, she didn't ask how he knew her name she turned back to looking over the dark city from the roof top._

"_Yo," she finally said with a slight hand movement that might have meant to be a wave. "And it's Red Robin" he raised an eye brow at the name "you have a reason to be here Boy Scout?" Superman chuckled slightly at the girl's nickname_

"_No matter what you can't leave this line of work" a smirk appeared on the girl's face_

"_I'd call it a life choice quite frankly" she pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down at a small alley "one you can never go back on" she pulled the black object away from her eyes before turning back to him "now if you excuse me I have something to go do" she gave him a moment to stop her if he chose to._

_He didn't_

_She grinned and using her hook shot she flew down into the alley._

Jason smiled slightly any time she met up with one of the super family she figured that they had told Bruce her progress. She wondered if he was proud of her…

She thought about the new kid he had picked up. This new Robin had done all the training she had but unlike her he had lasted more than a mission actually she thought the kid was doing pretty damned well for himself.

Was she mad another kid had taken her place?

Maybe a little at first but she hadn't been Robin long enough to actually leave any sort of mark.

She dug into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a ripped piece of cloth that held the Robin insignia on it. She generally had it with her at all times; it was all that was left of her costume after her mother had discovered that she had kept it.

The woman couldn't stand seeing an outfit that her daughter had been beaten half to death in and she couldn't understand why Jason wanted to keep it. So the girl agreed to throw it away and her mother ignored the absence of the insignia when she saw it shredded in the garbage bin.

She was really hungry now

Jason lent on the windowsill what was she going to do anyway? Was she going to get a job and play vigilantly in a small part of town like she had in Metropolis…. That wouldn't work the Batclan weren't going to ignore her for long even if they didn't know who she was.

The reason they hadn't found her yet was probably to do with her barely going out in costume after helping that idiotic woman she hadn't really suited up. She hadn't avoided crime she just generally called the police or put a hooded jumper on to hide her face.

What was she so afraid of anyway?

"_What about Bruce sending you back without a thought?_" that old voice said the one at the back of her mind that told her all the things that she didn't want to hear "_he has that boy wounder anyway_" it added in a sneer.

If she had to guess his identity she would say Tim Drake ironically he was the second Robin to come out of the unsavoury part of town. Maybe it just produced kids with strong views on justice…

"Heh" she laughed slightly she turned to the where the floor boards were sitting and her bag was in view since she had no reason to hide it while in the room herself. She opened it and pulled out the heavy belts that went over her shoulders and crossed in the centre with the emblem she had chosen, a golden bird's head surrounded by black on it. The tips of her lips turned slightly into a smile. "I might as well just jump in head first… That is all I've ever been good at" She covered the bag up with the floor boards as she walked out the door and left it as close to closed as she could.

While she had chosen to keep some distance between herself and the docks she easily navigated Gotham in the night. She even found herself hanging around her old haunts.

Well on the roofs

She was curious to see if anything had changed since her days roaming around the dirty and broken part of the city.

Nothing much

She stopped two attempted Robberies and another attempted rape.

Got called Robin a lot.

Got called a copy cat a lot.

After one particular guy had strung a rather amusing insult about how she was both a copy cat and a pathetic excuse for a girl, he also said some rather nasty things about her looks to while she had been hand cuffing him. She stopped to take a brake on a roof to have a small laugh.

"Who are you meant to be?" she turned around to see a boy a few years younger than her staring at her with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a costume that was predominantly red and black with some yellow here and there.

It amused her that they both had the same colour scheme.

She spun herself around sitting cross legged in front of him.

"Hey kid" she said not answering his question, which seemed to annoy him

"I asked who you were" he reiterated, she nodded

"Yeah I chose not to say, isn't it rude to not introduce yourself first?"

"You know who I am since you're trying to copy me… What are you calling yourself again 'Red Robin'?" Jason began to laugh this was just precious

"So even you think I'm a copy cat?" She continued to laugh "kid I'm called 'Red Robin' for a reason… and for that matter why are you asking who I am when you know and as you said I know who you are." She smirked standing and cleaning the dirt of her costume "and I thought this meeting would be awkward" she pulled out her hook shot as she was about to leave the boy wounder made a grab for her to stop her. Without thinking she dodged.

And he fell.

Her eyes widened and in a second she re-aimed her hook shot to pull him right out of the air. He wasn't all that heavy.

"You okay down there?" She called down, she didn't need to see his eyes to work out he was glaring. She pulled him up and he dusted himself off.

"You know I really didn't need your help there" she shrugged fixing up her hook shot

"Yeah whatever kid, see you around" She turned back again.

"Are you Jason?" she blinked behind her mask "that would make sense… Batman's been really odd since he got a call from Superman..."

"What if I am?" she put her hook shot away giving up; she wasn't going to get off this roof any time soon.

"Why are you in Gotham…? Didn't you move to Metropolis with your Mum?"

"Things change and for that matter any particular reason you know so much about me?" he flinched slightly because of her tone, she knew she had anger issues and she knew she became instantly worse the moment her mother was brought up.

"I asked…" He sounded awkward "I found some photos" she gave a cold shrug not quite over her pointless anger. She decides to change the subject to him.

"How's being Robin?" he stared at her probably unsure how to answer her because of who she was.

"I love it…" He finally said and she smiled

"Glad to hear it" an awkward silence filled the air for about five minutes as the two of them just stared at each other "see ya kid" she said finally waving before she flew away using her hook shot.

Jason hadn't been bothered to look around Gotham anymore seeing Robin had tired her out, plus she was starving!

She took the back entrance of the office building and carefully walked up the wooden stairs missing the ones she had already figured out had been eaten though by termites.

Once she had made it to the office door that lead to her small place she opened it and wasn't surprised by what she found.

There stood Batman waiting for her, the floor boards that hid her bag were pulled up and the bag itself was sitting on what was left of some desk that had been left there.

"Ever heard of privacy?" She asked blandly closing the door as she entered.

"Why are you in Gotham?" right to the point just like before she wondered if that was good or bad.

She looked up at him; she knew he was giving her a stony look… She couldn't really tell him could she? She wasn't really sure herself but her working theory was that she wanted to be with him and Barbra even if they didn't see her the same way she saw them…

She saw them as family unlike those relatives she had only met once or twice and seemed to judge everything she or her mother did because they had come off the Gotham streets.

She shuffled her feet unsure of what to say.

"I saw the new Robin…" she knew he knew that already but even if they never spoke again, if he sent her back to Metropolis she thought she should tell him this "I like the kid…" she smirked "you like finding birds in the gutter?" she saw a smile start to form on his face.

"Jason…"

"You know Bruce I tried not to be a part of this… My mother didn't want it after everything that happened but in the end I gave up because it was a part of me" She explained "much like Gotham itself" she looked down at her feet "I came back… because I want to be with you… I know it wouldn't be like before but… I…" she was vaguely aware that she was crying. "My Mum's gone… I…" there was too many tears to ignore she wiped them away with her glove "I always saw you as my dad Bruce… That's why it hurt so much that you only ever saw me as a replacement for Dick…"

Something happened… Something she didn't expect

Bruce hugged her.

Annoyingly that only meant she was going to cry harder.

When she had finally stopped crying he took her back to the Batcave which she was surprised to find there were few changes other than some added trophies since her time there. She took her bag from Bruce and changed back into her civilian clothes. Whatever was about to happen she felt it was probably better if she was in those.

Since she thought it was highly likely she was about to be sent back to Metropolis.

When Alfred walked down and saw her he smiled.

"Mistress Jason it is good to see you again" she grinned

"You too Alfie" he didn't scold her like he used to for using that nickname. No one spoke for a while it seemed like they were waiting for something.

It was when Robin came flying into the Batcave that she got it.

"You'll never guess how many…" He stopped when he saw her.

She smirked and waved slightly

"Yo, Boy wounder" He just stared at her

"You're… Jason right?" She nodded

"Good job Robin now what's that?" she pointed at the computer monitor and received a glare from Robin.

"So why is she here anyway?" the boy decided to ignore her now, so nice when she saved his life not even an hour ago. Bruce didn't speak for a long moment

"Because I'm adopting her" both teenagers stared at him

"What?" They said at the exact same time, the Dark knight smirked

"Jason if you had stuck around instead of running away before the will was read out you would have found out that your mother asked if I would take you in if she died" Jason smiled sadly.

Her mother knew her to well.

"Wait… So that makes me Boy wounder over there's big sister?"She pointed at Robin

"Why do I suddenly feel like I should run?" he asked, Jason just smirked as she walked over and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Now Tim"

"How do you know my name?" he interrupted

"I'm your big sister I know everything" he rolled his eyes. "So where do you keep the food here?"

Bruce and Alfred exchanged a look

Life was most defiantly going to get interesting in Wayne manor.

**The End guys!**

**I may write more of this story since I really got to love Jason's character however if I do that I'd have to just ignore Return of the Joker and Batman Beyond…**

**Well since I do that anyway…**

**See you guys around**

**And remember don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


End file.
